


Amazon review

by Steno



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amazon, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/pseuds/Steno
Summary: Aziraphale purchased a blanket on Amazon.Turn out it wasn't a blanket, but the angel make good use of it anyway.Good thing that Crowley was dense like no one else.





	Amazon review

"I'm home!" Crowley said walking into the house.  
"Welcome back," Aziraphale came back from somewhere in the nice apartment he had on the up floor of his library. "I'm in the living room."  
"I took some of the pastries you like so much on the way back, I thought we could... What's that?"  
The angel was standing in front of the sofa, on the pillows there was a mountain dark red tangle wool? Thick wool? Crowley wasn't familiar with that kind of stuff.  
"Making sweaters?" He offered with a smirk.  
"Oh, thank you for the pastries. No it was supposed to be a blanket I just didn't realized the photo was promotional and they were actually selling the raw material, that thing you showed me, Amazonian, is tricky."  
He was simply adorable while pouting.  
"It's Amazon, my dear, it's ok, it happens to everyone once in a while. You have other qualities."   
"Crowley..." Aziraphale gave him a warning look.  
"Please forgive me, I was just joking. Let me help you with this so we can have tea afterwards."  
The angel lights up instantly: "With pastries!"  
"Exactly, let me just put these in the fridge and I'm all yours."  
He walked out and he didn't notice the angel's calculating look.  
"So, how we are going to this?"  
"Can you old your arms out?"  
"Of course."  
The angel starts gathering the wool around his wrists, he was so focused that Crowley couldn't help but stare at him.   
It has been a while since the apocalypse and they spent much more time together now. Surprisingly, save the world, raise a kid and trick both of paradise and hell in leaving them alone made the two of them grow closer.  
Their relationship wasn't romantic in the human sense but some times the demon couldn't help but wondered how it would be. Pushing the angel against a wall and make good use of his mouth this time.  
"Done." The said angel announced.  
Crowley's eyes wandered on his hands and he suddenly noticed the knots.  
"Ahem, angel...I'm not sure this is how you do it."  
"But I am. Just a second and I'll show you." He stood up, took off his coat and he hanged it neatly on a chair.  
When he watched the tied demon on the sofa he looked different.  
Crowley swallowed.  
He felt like prey.  
"Aziraphale, wait, what are you doing?"  
"I think I waited enough, you are supposed to be the demon, but sometimes I feel like you are clueless than me.   
He sat on his lap with resolution.  
Crowley was trying to get free but the knot looked really complex.   
"That useless, you have no idea of what kind of book I had to read to learn it, totally worth it if you asked me.  
"I..."  
"Shhuss. We tend to do not understand each other when we speak. I just need to know if you want this." He stared waiting for his answer.  
"Yes."  
°°°°°  
Amazon review  
Subject: Giant Wool Yarn Chunky Yarn Super Soft Extreme Arm Knitting Crocheting Acrylic Yarn Colors Bulky Wool Yarn.  
5 stars  
I'm very pleased with my purchase. It's very resistant but soft to the touch, it proved to be perfect for arm knitting and, even if it took some time to get all the knots done, it was totally worth it.   
It didn't come really fast but it's not necessarily a bad thing. The result was quite delightful.  
So, my final judgment is that it's a very engaging activity and I would totally try it again in the future.  
One hundred percent would recommend.


End file.
